The present invention relates generally to the field of digital imaging devices, such as copier machines having edit boards, and relates specifically to the field of digital copier machines having edit board capabilities.
Existing systems enable a document to be edited selectively by a user and then copied to reproduce a version of the document having an altered portion. Typically, these systems include a xerographic copier machine, or a digital copier machine, with a separate edit board. The edit board enables the selective editing of a document to be reproduced. In practicing that system, a user places the document to be copied face-up on the edit board. Thus viewing the document, the user then uses an electronic pen or the like to designate a geometric area to be edited in some way by the copier during its copy function.
Once the geographic area of the document is appropriately selected, the user then lifts the document off of the edit board and places the document face down on the copier surface. In this position, the surface of the document to be copied is optically or digitally scanned, and that surface is reproduced onto a separate sheet of paper.
The problem with such systems is that in moving the document from the edit board to the copier, the exact orientation of the document on the copier surface relative to its orientation on the edit board is lost. Typically, a user must replace the document to be copied on the copier surface several times before obtaining an accurately edited copy of the edited document in which the selected geographical area or areas are properly registered.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for selectively editing and reproducing information contained on the face of a document, with precise registration in an integrated edit board and document scanner without the user being required to reposition the document once it is in position for editing.